


Frisson

by Valco



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes, i promise they get along better in the future, im a slut for silas/niles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valco/pseuds/Valco
Summary: Frisson; a sudden, passing shudder of emotion or excitement.





	Frisson

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from a friend, but might as well post it here too. silas/niles makes me warm. sorry it's so short.

It wasn't as if Silas hated the man. No, hate was too strong of a word, even aimed towards someone like Niles. The archer did what was expected of him and more; a trustworthy ally in their time of war and whenever Niles was by his side, Silas knew there was no need to worry. Yet, off the battlefield, the one eyed man proved not only to be efficient, but _irritating_. It started with a few glances, and each time Silas would catch that familiar blue staring at him, Niles' lips would part in a devilish grin that made the knight feel something akin to _prey_.

Silas knew this had to be some game; After all, he wasn't the first unwilling participate. Niles had a reputation, one that made the wiser stay away, and the naive welcome his company. Silas had been one of the naive, but shortly learned his lesson after the patronizing and psychoanalyzing of his character. But after a rather heated argument ( on his end, anyways. Niles only stood there with a glint in his eye and even tempered remarks ), the archer decided to change his tactics. There was no such thing as personal space when Niles was around, a feat that Silas could never get used to. Shoulders touching, thigh against thigh, Niles pressing against him- It all made the poor knight's head spin. 

This time was no different, with Niles worming a leg between his thighs and backing Silas up against sturdy brick. It really was a shame no one ever decides to check behind the forgery, for if they did, they'd find the two men in a very provocative position. Silas could feel the archer's breath on the shell of his ear, a chuckle from Niles vibrating against his chest when the archer moved closer. 

" _Niles_." Silas growled in warning. He never had to resort to violence with him, the archer knew when to quit before he pushed too much and Silas was thankful for it. Or as thankful as he could get. Heat crept up his neck, to his ears, and settled upon pale cheeks that caught Niles' attention. It didn't take a genius to understand that this was the outcome Niles wanted, if his smirk was anything to go by. Their eyes meet, Silas' brows furrowed in challenge and Niles taking in every detail of his expressions with interest. "What do you think you're doing?"

Another vibration as Niles hums and cerulean flickers away from his face to Silas'... Hair? The knight tenses when Niles raises a hand, unaware of the archers intentions but curious despite himself. He lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when gentle fingers comb through his locks, the color on his cheeks burning brighter. Oddly, it felt sort of nice, and Silas wonders how better it would be if it were someone _not Niles_. But as quick as it started, it ended all too soon for Silas' liking and _'why did you stop?'_   Was forming on the tip of his tongue before he was abruptly halted. A leaf was held out for him to see, and unsure of what to make of it, Silas plucks the leaf from Niles' fingers and continues to stare at the small blade. _Was it some sort of joke? A trick?_

"It was in your hair." Niles answers as if he heard Silas' thoughts and taps the side of his head with a knuckle, "Can't have our best knight walking around looking _ruffled_ now can we?" The heat from Niles' body was gone in an instant, and Silas was stuck looking back at him with dumbfound eyes. All of that for a leaf in his hair-? "I- T-Thank you." Like this, without Niles' body to distract him, Silas could feel the wild thumping of his heart and prayed to the Gods above Niles hadn't noticed. 

With one more glance over Silas' figure, Niles' bids him farewell with a nonchalant wave of his hand, whistling a tune on his merry way. Frustration bubbled in Silas' chest, crushing the leaf in the palm of his hand after he successfully gave Niles what he wanted. Silas could still feel the lingering effects Niles had on him, and the way the archer seemed entirely unfazed after each encounter only resulted in Silas getting more heated. _One day_ , the armor clad man decided, _he'd give Niles a taste of his own medicine._

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i know it's been awhile, but i do have other stories in the works. some including niles/apollo, and some original stuff. but if you'd like for a continuation of this, go ahead and drop a comment! or if you wanna see more niles content in general, just tell me so ^^


End file.
